


Sakura-sensei: Life lessons

by Entangled_Fate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Swapau, Team 7 - Freeform, team seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangled_Fate/pseuds/Entangled_Fate
Summary: She finally could see that there was a reason she was assigned to watch and train the three boys that stood in front of her. She had a personal mission to complete. A lesson to teach everyone, those that were by her side and the ones that weren't.Funny thing is when a lesson is taught the world starts to crumble in the worst times."I need you to hate me."SwapAU-Editing in Process-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or characters.

"Make sure that they practice what is need and no slacking off. That means you, Moshia" soft laughter and chuckles filled the office. Before The Third Hokage could continue his speech, two more jounins walked in."Ah there you two are, here are your files about your assigned team. Asuma, you have the ino-shika-cho kids. Kurenai, you have Hinata, kiba, and shino."

"Wait sir, I thought you said all members of the final class graduated. Aren't you missing Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi?" One of the Jounins questioned.

"I am not. Simply, their sensei is rather busy today. I shall tell her later tonight."

"Oh? And who is her?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Haruno Sakura, of course." He smiled to them but they all looked at him in disbelief.

"What!? You can't put her as their sensei. She hasn't been on the field for 4 years!"

"Are you doubting my decisions?"

"No, it is just. Well after her last..." Asuma rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Ah, so you are doubting our head of the hospital?"

Kurenai shook her head softly, "No, Hokage-sama but I just don't think she is ready for another team. Specifically, a group of kids."

"Kurenai and everyone else that is concerned, let me remind you that Sakura-san handles kids all the time. I doubt this being any different. Plus if she heard you right now speaking in such a manner towards her. You would probably be out of the fire country by now." Everyone just nodded on agreement. "Sakura is an responsible twenty-six year old. She may not be a power house like the three of her students but she managed to be here with hard work and dedication. If she could handle that, I am sure she can handle them with her stubbornness as a plus."

Everyone looked at each other doubtfully.

Sakura looked over the recent charts and smiled to herself, seeing that everything was going smoothly around the hospital. She head towards her office, deciding to take a little break and look over the schedule she had planned for the next couple of weeks.

Without warning an ANBU came through her window scaring her. "Haruno-san, Lord Hokage would like to have a word with you as soon as your afternoon shift is over. Meaning no overtime Haruno-san."

Calming down she answered, "Eh, Alright. I will be sure to go right away."

Before he left he turned back to her and spoke in disapproved tone. "Also please be more aware of what is going on around you. You are suppose to be a jounin, act like one."

She glared into where the ANBU was and pouted, "You don't got to be an ass about it." She sighed to herself and went back to check her last rounds around the hospital before giving her staff a farewell. She walked herself all the way to the Hokages tower and to the main office. She knocked on the door, only to hear, come in. "Hokage-san you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Sakura. Please have a seat, this may take a while." Sakura closed the door behind her and sat down. "Well Sakura, how have things been in the Hospital?"

"Great! We are in a middle of finding poison plants to see if we can find new cures for them. It may take a few years but I have faith we will figure it out."

He placed his paperwork down and looked straight at her. "Good good. It has been four years since the last time you been on the field. Do you miss it?"

"No." She smiled sweetly.

"Well you must fill a little tired of being in the hospital than?"

"Nope." She shook her head in the process.

"Don-"

"No way, no how Hokage-san. I am perfectly great where I am at but what concerns me is why you called me here."

"Take this, why don't you look at this file for me."

She raised her eyebrow at the contents of the folder and read it out loud, "Four squad team. One jounin teacher and three genin students. Naruto Uzumaki, oh I can't believe this little trouble maker passed. Not like I doubted that idiot. Probably going to see him in the hospital more now." She read the rest of his paper before moving on the next one. "Sasuke Uchiha, huh I thought those two hated each other. Why would you put them in a team together?"

"What a better way to learn team work with the people you hate."

Sakura shook her head at him and went to the next page. "Kakashi Hatake? Hokage-san, he is the son of the White fang. Why is he even on the team? Kakashi is a prodigy."

"It may be so but he knows nothing of teamwork and I won't promote someone that doesn't know how to."

"Why you even showing this to me"

"Read the last page."

Her eyes widen in horror. "No. No. No. No, I can't be their sensei! You know of all people that I got here because of hard work. I am not powerful enough to instruct this team."

"Ah Sakura but you can. You have the smart, will, and tolerance for it."

"No. I simple can't. I have too much work at the hospital anyways. It would be impossible for me to do it."

"Oh don't worry. You already turned in your resignation form for your position." He smiled at his and continued on with her paperwork.

Sakura looked at him in shock before yelling at him."Lord Hokage!"

"Haruno Sakura, you will instruct this team. That is an order." He raised his voice slightly to get his point across. "There is no way you can get out of this."

She blinked to herself before collapsing in her chair in defeat, "Why me of all people."

Hokage just smiled down at her, "You have meet up with your team after two . Dont be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Three lone students were left inside a empty classroom waiting for there sensei to come and get them. One stared out the window with their chin resting in their hands. While the white hair boy, stared blankly at the board. The last blonde hair one paced back and forth, annoyed that there Sensei was hour and thirty minutes late. "That is it. He is going to pay for being late!"

"My my, is that really the youthful Sakura-chan, I see right now?" Sakura turned to see who voice it was only to be surprised to see Gai with his students walking up to her. Gai did his signature twinkling smile and stood before her in his green suit.

"Hey, Gai-sensei. Is this the Sakura you were talking about lately?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at the look-a-like words.

"Ah yes. Tenten, Neji, and Lee. This is Haruno Sakura. The villages proud and joyful Jounin medic but as I said before she may look fragile but she is tough." He proudly stated.

"Do I even want to know what stories you told them? Nevermind don't answer that." She rubbed her temples at the imagination of Gai blasting her ears off with his excited voice.

He laughed to himself before pausing and looked at her curiously "It has been a while since I seen you out of the hospital this time of day."

"That is because I'm not working in the hospital no more..." She soon regretted her words as she saw Gai tear up. She had to take a step back from him.

"Sakura-chan quit!? What are we going to do!? You are the top medic in the village. We can't lose you!" Two of his students sweatdropped while the look-a-like looked between them both.

"Calm down, Gai. I didn't quit... The Hokage assigned me a mission is all."

"You? A mission... You haven't had one is four years. What is it?"

She stayed quiet for few seconds thinking if it was wise to tell but realizing he would find out anyways she decide to, "To be a Sensei for a genin team. I really didn't want to do it but I had no chose. He told me to think of it as a mission. He also said I might learn something from all this. I don't know, sometimes I wonder if he thinking straight."

"I think you would be a youthful Sensei. A change of pace never hurt anyone."

"I don't know. I should get to the academy. I am already late because I was cleaning out my office and lost track of time. Anyways, it was nice chatting with you. Goodbye, students." Sakura started to walk away while waving goodbye.

Tenten looked at her sensei, "Hm, she seems pretty cool."

Lee cut in, smiling, "She reminds me of the cherry tree petals. So beautiful!"

"Lee pleas don't develop a crush on her she is twice you age."

"Age is just a number!" Lee shouted out.

Neji glared at him, "Will you shut up. I didnt see anything special about her. She is just an average jounin. Her students will never be anything great."

"Neji that is mean to say!" Tenten yelled at him.

Sakura hummed to herself, fulling aware what they had said. She really didn't mind. The Hyuga boy was right on her being average but she knew the rest wasn't true...Nonetheless she didn't care one bit about his opinion.

Once in front of the academy, she looked through the reflection of window to see her still in her doctors coat and red shirt. She took one look at her mid-back long hair and put it up in a bun so it wouldn't be in the way. Satisfied with her look she headed towards the classroom her students were in.

Not thinking much, she opened the door to the classroom only to have chalkboard board easers fall atop of her head and make a cloud of a dust in the air. Sakur sneezed at the amount of chalk dust and when her visioned cleared she saw a laughing Naruto and the other two students looked at her.

"Naruto." She growled out.

He stopped laughing and his eyes widen when he recognized her voice. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto's change of demeanor, while Kakashi just stared. "S-sakura-san... Is that you?" The chalk dust finally settled down to reveal a glaring pinkette covered in chalk. Naruto soon began bowing in apology, "I-I'm so sorry. That wasn't for you. That was for my late sensei. That bastard, he has keep us waiting for two hours already."

"Naruto." She growled out his name again.

"Yes."

She took a deep breath and started to clean herself up. "Your sensei, isn't a he. It's a she and you looking right at her." She watched him turned white has a ghost. "Come on, Naruto. Let go outside where there is fresh air I can breath." Naruto listened quickly while the other two just sat on their seats. "Hey! You guys too. Come on." She gestured for them to follow there teammates. As soon as they were out of the building Sakura took a deep breath of the fresh air and turned her attention back to the three behind her.

"So...Sakura-sa...sensei. What are we going to do?"

"Introduction, I hope you three can multitaskers. Walk and talk. Follow me." She didn't turn back to make sure they followed her when she already knew by hearing there footsteps. "Alright I shall go first. I'm Haruno Sakura. I like to train, helping people, working at the hospital, and eating my sweet dangos. I hate the evil in world. My dream is to the best of the best." She smiled sweetly at the three. Naruto eyes sparkled at the knowledge he learned about his sensei. While the other two look uninterested at the information. "Naruto your turn."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and Sakura-sensei! I hate three day old milk and these other two. My dream is to become the next Hokage so people will start looking up to me!" Sakura heart fluttered at his words and turn to Sasuke.

"Your turn."

Sasuke didn't look into anyone particularly but the air and glared at it harshly. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have isn't a dream, because I will make it into reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Sakura was taking back by his words. So young and he already wants to end someones life. She didn't know much of Sasuke. Just that his clan died and his brother was the suppose killer. She turned to her last student and smiled at his emotionless face. "And you?"

"Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. For my dreams, I have only one. To be a ninja that follows the rules."

Sakura blinked to herself. These kids where unusual, one was hyperactive but actually depressive, the other vengeful, while the other robotic. She started to gloom to herself. Why did the Hokage pick her of all people to deal with a bunch of unstable kids. She took a deep breath before stopping in front of a dangos shop.

"Whose hungry!? It is my treat." She watched as Naruto eyes widen in excitement while Sasuke started to walk off. "Wait where are you going!?"

"I have training to do." He answered without looking back.

Kakashi looked at her, "Excuse me, I have my own training to do as well."

Sakura was taken back by the two, "Wait! Gosh, at least remember to be at train ground seven tomorrow at seven!" She watched as they both raised their hands as acknowledgment. Her eye twitched, annoyed.

"Hey Sakura-sensei. Instead of getting dangos, let's get ramen." She didn't even register him pull her along until they were far away from the dango shop.

She really wanted to throw herself on the ground and cry. Just within the the thirty minutes of being with them she was already not liking the way they all were. "What am I going to do!?" She screamed to herself inside her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't too happy when he started to walk home after few hours of intense training. It wasnt because he wish he could have trained a little bit more. It was the fact that their sensei was a female that couldn't even dodge a stupid chalkboard easer. It was pathic to think he could respect someone that seem so weak. So after thinking for a long period of time he decide he would talk with the Hokage to see if he could have a better teacher to teach him what he need to get strong. Preferably a male one this time.

He looked up to at the sky to see the orange and baby blue clash together, while still walking towards his house but stopped immediately when he bumped shoulders with someone. His eyes squinted has he notice the silver hair that was bestowed upon the boys head.

While Kakashi stared at him as he continued onward today his own away home. He, himself, didn't like the sensei he was assigned to. Not only for the reason she didn't look like the teaching type but also because she tried to taking them out to see if she could also get anymore information out of them. It wasn't bad idea but it was too obvious for his liking.

The way she smiled and the sweetness that radiate off of her, was a little to unsettling for him. He couldn't understand how Naruto or Sasuke didn't feel it. It seem unnatural, he was just not familiar with it, maybe. He still wasn't sure but he knew he couldn't underestimate her.

Sakura was seen walking down the usual route to the training ground but instead with her usual doctor coat and high heels, she was in her red shirt with black shorts, beige skirt, and ninja heels on.

Just be her change of clothes she wore, made everyone she pass by whisper and gasp. Even the fellow ninja were surprised to see her in change of wear, she was the fire nation's pride in the medical department. Her in the hospital was a thing they all knew so well but seeing her like this meant trouble was going to start stirring.

As she keep walking onwards she finally saw the training ground up ahead to see Kakashi and Sasuke already there waiting.

Smile grew on her face and she waved, "Sasuke! Kakashi! You guys came after all. I thought you ignored me yesterday."

They both looked at their incoming sensei.

"Hn."

"Morning Sakura-sensei."

"Eh, Sasuke. Why can you greet me like Kakashi-kun?" Sakura teased the both of them.

"Please don't call me that sensei." Kakashi said unamused by her words.

She was going to taunt him again but Naruto loud voice got her attention, "Sakura-sensei! So what are we going to learn today. Some awesome justu, right?" Naruto said fired up.

"Nope, today we are doing a test to see if you can actually be an official genin."

"Wait what!? But we passed the exam from the academy."

Sakura hummed to herself, favoring to put her hair in a bun than answering to Naruto's question immediately. "Yes but I have to see if you can handle enough on the battle field. You see these?" Sakura went through her weapon bag and pull out something to reveal three bells. "You each have to take one from me in order to pass. Easy enough, no?"

"But what if we don't?"

"Then back to the academy you go. So don't screw up and try your best!" Sakura jumped and landed thirty feet away from them in the middle of the field. "Alright go!"

Naruto was the first one to make a move. He ran straight at her while throwing his fist back readying to punch her. He went to hit her face but she quickly grabbed onto his fist and throw him into tree branches.

Kakashi and Sasuke expected him to be the first to fight and fail. Sasuke smirk to himself and took out his kunai from his weapon bag and ran towards her. Doesnt matter if Naruto was easily thrown out of the way, she is easy opponent to his knowledge.

He was close cutting Sakura arm but she deflected easily with using her own. He did a backflip and stood before her, he tighten his hold on his kunai and went again for another attack. This time she easily dodge it and kicked him a few feet away. He raised his hands and attempted to make the fireball justu but stop when Sakura threw multiple kunai at him. Deflecting and dodging the others, he didn't see her in front of him and kicked him into the underbrush.

She waited for him to come back out, time passed and she figure he hides and waited for her to make her next move. She laughed to herself and raised her voice loud enough for all three of them to hear her. "See what happens when you underestimate your opponent. It backfires on you. That one of the rules of being a ninja. You never underestimate anyone you are about to face."

She scanned the area to see if she could find her other student Kakashi but he also went to hide as Sasuke attack her.

"Come on, are you all going to keep hiding? I'm not going to move from this spot." After she said those words she felt small spark of chark under her feet. She raised her fist in the air and smashed down into the ground making the earth open up. Kakashi heart started to beat fast at the sudden destruction that was around him, causing him to move quickly unless he got caught with the debris.

Dirt was in the air, Kakashi had a hard time seeing but Sakura quickly zeroed in on him and made her way quickly thought the rumble. Without warning she punch his side making fly and hit the ground repeatedly.

He got up in seconds, pulled out shuriken blades and through them at her direction. She blocked them while dodging to the right as she saw Kakashi try to land a hit on her side.

She jumped high in the air to avoid the incoming fireball that could have hit her. She saw Sasuke came back to take her down. It only made her smirk.

Chunin walked into Hokage tower to see his fellow comrades standing by the window. He made is way quickly to tell them the last news, "Guys you will never guess what I found out, the rumors are true!"

One of them grinned, "So Haruno-san did become a sensei, who are her students?"

"She got the terrible three. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke."

They all laughed at the information, "Man, that sucks I kind of feel sorry."

The only girl nodded and spoke, "Me too. They are going to drive her up the wall."

"No, not Haruno-san. I feel sorry for her students."

"Is she that bad of a teacher." She said confused.

"You haven't heard the stories about her? They said something happened four years ago that caused the Hokage to take her off the field completely. He didn't want to take her status of ninja away so he made her the head of the hospital. Some say because her last mission she had, they saw how much of a real monster she was. Ruthless and uncaring because she not only left her teammates behind but also had killed them."

"Really but she is such a kind person I doubt those stories are true."

Chunin smirked to himself, "She use to be an ANBU but moved down to a jounin. All she says about herself is that she is average. Don't you find that strange?"

Both Sasuke and Kakashi panted heavily with sweat, dirt, blood covered their bodies. They received much damage to there body with cut and bruise while Sakura stood in the same spot relaxed, untouched, and humming the same tune.

"That is all you two got? I would have expected more from an Uchiha but I guess you wouldn't be as great as your brother was." Sasuke glared at her with full hate and despise, went straight at her without thinking. He moved to stab her in the shoulder but before he could get close enough, she kicked him on the side sending him into a tree knocking him out slightly.

Sakura turned her attention towards Kakashi and looked at him unimpressed, "Same with you Hatake, your father was the White fang and you are suppose to be a prodigy but here you are a mess, just fighting me. Pathetic. No wonder your father killed himself, I wouldn't want to live having a child like y-" Before she could continue her words he charged at her and started attacking.

He went full hand to hand comeback on her. He moved faster with every hit but Sakura kept up without much of a try. She block every hit while hitting him when she saw the openings. She was getting disappointed as they continued with pointless fighting, she saw that he was starting to lose focus and was depending on his anger making it sloppy. With one punch to the stomach, he went flying and got knocked out next to Sasuke.

She was getting frustrated that Naruto still hadn't came back out. "Get up. Do you want to go back to the academy? You haven't even got close enough to the bells." She threw a kunai straight for them but before it touched them, Naruto deflected it.

Sakura tried her best to keep her acting in check and not smile at his action. "There you are. You going to finally fight me again."

Without hesitation Naruto did his multiple clone justu and surround Sakura. They all ran and started to attack her. She, herself began to enchant a little bit of her charka into her fist and went head on.

Minutes flew by until she finally destroy all the clones and knockout Naruto as well. She looked at the three of them and smiles proudly.

"Not to bad. I guess you guys shouldn't be too much of a problem fighting wise at least."

Sakura picked them up all up and lay them next to each other to heal them of their wounds. She wasn't too surprised when she was about to do Naruto's and most of his wounds were already healed. She just shook her head and smiled.

Thirty minutes passed until they all woke up to find themselves tied up to a post.

"Finally you guys woke up." They all were surprise to see her eating ramen in front of them. "You know, you guys did worst then I expected."

"Shut up." Sasuke yelled at her and glared into her.

"Oh hush, it isn't my fault that you gave me the opportunity to insult you. If you want to be stronger you can't let that kind of stuff affect you. Plus isn't like I meant it. I never really meet your bother brother." Sasuke looked at her in disbelief.

"Same thing with you too Kakashi. For one that wants to follow the rules you let your emotions rule you. What happened if we were in a mission? You would have let your comrades die because you reacted to such lies." Kakashi in return stared at her in anger but sighed.

"And Naruto, going head on to fight me isn't the smartest thing to do. You have to analyze your opponent before fighting but great job on protecting these two." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while laughing."I guess I have to admit you aren't a total buffon I thought you were."

"Thanks, wait. Hey! That is mean Sakura-sensei."

"Since you didn't get the bells, you are have to go back to the academy but I guess I can make it slide this time." Naruto shouted yes loudly while Sasuke nodded in approve and Kakashi nodded in agreement. She just rolled her eyes and stood before them all and brought out her kunai smiling evilly. With one swoop, she cut their ropes and hand them bentos.

Both Naruto and Kakashi started to eat it but Sasuke just looked at his food. Sakura just shook her head and moved her hand to place it on his shoulder but he slapped it away and got up to leave. Without going too far Sakura tackled him, wrapping her arm around his neck trying to strangle him.

"You little brat. Don't disrespect your sensei! Say sorry!" Sakura tighten her hold on him, making him struggle for air.

"That is what you get Sasuke!" Naruto laughed at his teammates predicament.

"Let go of me!"


	4. Chapter 4

_"You know how nightmares start?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you know how nightmares start, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned to see pitch black eye looking at curiously._

_"Shisui!?"_

* * *

 

"Sakura-sensei! Why are you ignoring my question!" Naruto looked up at her with his arms crossed, waiting for explanation.

In return, she looked down at him and looked away uncaring. "Baka, I told you we are heading to the Hokages tower for a mission."

"Hn. How dense can you be Naruto." Sasuke smirk behind them.

Naruto turned around quickly and pointed his finger at him, "Oh shut up, Sasuke! No one wants to hear your opinion on things!"

"Gosh Naruto, lower your voice. You are suppose to be quiet and not obnoxious." Kakashi said without sparing him a glance.

"Eh, not you too. Kakashi, you are suppose to be the neutral one."

"I just call it as I see it." Kakashi looked at Naruto and glared at him.

Sakura grinned and turned her attention to Kakashi. "Oh look the robot is glaring. How cute."

Kakashi jaw clutched, "You aren't funny, Sakura-sensei."

"No, but Naruto thinks I'm hilarious and I sense Sasuke smirking at my comment."

Kakashi watched as his team made fun of him. He was starting to like her a lot less because of her constant teasing towards him.

"Ah. We are here boys. Follow me to the mission room, also make sure to behave or people will think I am a bad sensei and I will have to beat you all into a bloody pulp while tied up to those post." She smiled at them causing them to be uncomfortable with the threat. "Good, your bodies understand. Come along."

While they followed, the three of them felt eyes on them with every step they took. Kakashi eyes darted to Sakura, only to see her humming and walking obliviously.

The whispering could be heard clearly while they went up a flight of stairs. Naruto himself, started to feel uncomfortable and nervous. While Sasuke looked cool like he didn't care that people were talking about him but inside he was getting annoyed.

They finally walked into a room were there was a long table, who sat was Iruka and the Hokage, himself.

"Iruka-sensei! Old man!" Naruto grinned until screamed out in pain because Sakura hit him on the head.

"Respect your elders, brat." Sakura then waved at the two. "Iruka-kun. Hokage-sama. How are you guys doing today?"

"We are fine, Sakura. It seems your boys passed your test."

She looked at the three in the corner of her eye before speaking, "For the most part no but you know I am a big softie."

Hokage opened his mouth to say something but an ANBU rushed in and took him away for some urgent matter. Just leaving Iruka with the team.

Iruka sat up straight, "Today mission is already chosen for your team. It is a D-rank mission, helping Mr.Araki with painting his fence. After mission is done report back here."

"Aw, I thought it would be something more cool!" Naruto pouted but shut his mouth the way Sakura looked at him.

"Thank you, Iruka-kun." She turned around and started to walk out as the boys followed.

"Sakura can I talk to you a minute."

"Ah sure. Boys, I will met you down stairs."

"Okay, Sakura-sensei. Move it guys!" Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket while Kakashi fixed his scarf and followed the loud mouth teammate.

Until they were earshot away, they stayed talking. "Whatcha need?"

"You better not done anything that could kill them, Sakura?"

She was taken back at his words. "Iruka? What are you saying that..."

"Because I know how you really are. If it was up to me, I would have taken away your ninja status. You shouldnt be trusted and the whole I am average but determination is what got me here. Is total bull crap."

"Aw, Iruka-kun. That hurts to hear you say that and wow, you have such a potty mouth."

"Stop acting already!"

Her pouting face turned into playful smile but her eyes screamed the total opposite. "Last time I checked, I didn't have to listen to you. Plus they aren't even your students anymore. If they can't stand my amount of training I give them. Then that is their fault for being so weak." Silence followed by heavy tension stood out clearly in the air until she decide to break it with smile and a wave goodbye. "See you later, Iruka-kun. It is always a pleasure talking to you." He notice her humming a tone.

After she left, a few minutes later Hokage came back in. "Iruka? What is the matter?"

He lowered his head while his fist shook out of angry. In a low polite voice, he spoke. "How could you let her be a sensei. You said it yourself years ago that she couldn't be with a team.... I have heard that she murder her old squad. Why didn't you just strip her of her status and make her serve time."

"You know nothing of the reason why I said it, so don't listen to rumors you hear. I don't have to explain anything else to you but what I also want to say is... I know that you are concern for the boys, especially Naruto but you need trust sakura, like I do."

Iruka took a deep breathe. Even though he felt so bitter saying it. He had to trust him for the boys sake. "Yes, Hokage-san."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get some things straight.
> 
> 1# There is no love interest for this Sakura.  
> 2# I am not overly using the humming. There is a reason for her doing so that will be explained in the future.  
> 3# The chapters are either long, short, or in-between. Depends how much I feel like doing for the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura leaned against a fence near her students, watching them rack the leaves but every time she finished one of her dango's, she would throw it at Naruto or Sasuke. It was always hitting them, even though they try to move out of the way on time.

"Ow, Sakura-sensei! Why do you keep hurting me." Naruto rubbed his shoulder in pain.

"Not my fault you get in the way of my aim." She started to eat another one.

"Tsk, Naruto is right. Stop throwing those sticks. This is one of the reasons why I want another sensei." Sasuke glared at her but she just looked at him unimpressed.

"What makes you think I would listen to someone lower rank than me and you will never get another one, buddy."

"Eh, well why isn't Kakashi getting the same treatment like we do." Naruto pointed the end of his rack at him.

"Because he gets enough when I tease him. Isn't that right, Mr. Robot cutie."

Kakashi stopped what he was doing just to narrow his one eye at her. "Please stop."

"Sakura-sensei?"

"What Naruto?"

"What is that tattoo on your forehead?" He pointed at the purple diamond upon her head.

"Naruto, are you that much of an idiot. You can clearly see it is a jewel on her forehead." Sasuke said it with a matter of fact tone.

Kakashi looked at them like their were idiots. "You both are incorrect. That is a seal."

"Ding ding. One point to the non-human." She snickered at herself when she saw Kakashi's face.

"Seriously!?"

"Come on. Who said incorrect? Anyways, it is a seal but what it does. I will never tell." She giggled to herself.

"Oh." Naruto and the boys went back to racking but Naruto stopped again and looked at his sensei. "Sakura-sensei?"

"Goodness gracious, what do you want now yellow head?"

"Teach us something cool."

"Hm..." Sakura thought for a bit until her eyes landed on a tree and a smile came upon her face. "You guys see that tree over there. Why don't you go climb it."

"Climb the tree. That is going to be easy." Naruto dropped his rack and start to climbing the tree like a monkey until he got to the first branch. "Haha there."

"Nope, you did it wrong. Sasuke?" Sadie this time ran towards the tree and jumped to the first branch and continued until he was almost to the top. Sakura shook her head. "Nope you are wrong too. Mr.Roboto why don't you try."

He placed his rack next to Sakura and walked towards the tree. "I'm not a robot, Sakura-sensei."

"I will believe you're not when fat pigs fly. Now go on." She heard him sigh in defeat then saw him put his foot to the tree and start to walk up.

"What the hell!? How is he doing that!" Both boys watched Kakashi walk to the middle of the tree.

"That is as far as I can go without breaking concentration."

"Good job Kakashi but I thought you would have done better." Sakura started to walk up the tree all the way to the top, smirking. "Tell you what, if you can reach the top before the sun start setting in four hours. I would... Hm, for Naruto I would treat you to ramen for a whole month, Kakashi I would stop teasing you completely, and Sasuke... I will let you change sensei's." They all looked at her fired up. "Oh but Kakashi, you can't start until the other two can reach were you could. Also do me a favor and explain to them how it works. I need to go buy more dangos. I shall be back."

Kakashi one visible eye twitched, "But Sakura-sensei."

Her ears perked up at the sign of him whining. She could only smile before clapping her hands, "Alright boys go. Kakashi finish racking the leaves."

Sakura came back to see that Naruto was putting enough charka in the soles of his feet while Sasuke putting to much. "Naruto put a little bit more charka into it and Sasuke, less charka before you kill that damn tree."

Kakashi watched as it took three hours for them to reach where he was. In an instant, he began to go up the tree.

As the last hour was about end, she saw Sasuke reach to the top while three minutes later it was Kakashi followed by Naruto thirty minutes later.

"Kakashi, Naruto. I thought you two would be more determined with the condition I made. I guess not." She chuckled to herself evilly at their misfortune but she sobered up and turned to the last Uchiha. "Not bad, Sasuke. Two minutes before the time is up. Well I will talk with the Hokage to find you another tea-"

"It is fine... Sakura-sensei. I think I prefer you more."

Her eyes lighten up at his words and embraced "Aw I knew you loved me!"

He tensed up at her touch, "Nevermind, what I said. I want a new sensei again."

"Too late, spiky." She let go of him a smiled a genuine smile. Not like the ones she usually shown to them. Which made each of their hearts skip a beat.

How beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It is called characters development God dammit. Of course I want to put a little bit effort on the genin days before send them on a life changing mission.
> 
> So no, this isn't filler chapters. They have a purpose!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Uzumaki was known for loud and obnoxious ways, not because he was lonely and hurting inside. He watched as other kids his age have families, friends, just people that you could depend on. He had nothing like that.

On his fifth birthday, he remembered so regretfully. That day, he was promised a little birthday party to celebrate. He was suppose to meet them at the park where it was going to be held.  He was excited, overjoyed that they were going to do something for him like that but when he got there. No one was there... Just couple kids with there own parents. His heart slightly broke.  He made his way back to the orphanage, only to find out that they had kicked him out.

Any other day would have been fine but that day was his birthday. How could they do that to him... He was speechless. When the Hokage found out, he tried getting Naruto back but the lady in charge of the orphanage insisted that the other kids didn't feel safe with him there. So, Hokage bought him an apartment were he could stay. Naruto was more than grateful that the old man did it for him. He was happy.

As time moved forward, the more lonely he got. He carved for the attention and the only way to get it was to start acting like a fool. He didn't care what people had to think of him. He just wanted their attention. He wanted them to notice. Forcing less on studying to be a better ninja. He pulled pranks and made trouble.

Sometimes he got an earful out of the old man or his previous sensei, Iruka. When he hurt himself really bad, when Sakura was the head of the hospital, she would be the only one to see him and heal his wounds. When he just annoyed his classmates, they saw him as a fool.

Of course this fool, wasn't dumb. He could clearly saw the things around him but he knows it is best not to act unless need to.

So when Sakura became his knew sensei, he was more than thrilled. He was ecstatic. The woman in his mind, was kind of like a mother, now she was his teacher. Even though his teammates were couple of antisocial people. He was rather comfortable with them because they too were lonely and what they need was a family.

"Hey Naruto! Wake up already! Sasuke and Kakashi are getting impatient with you and I am not going to stop them if they go attack you."

Naruto stopped looking at his ceiling and ran to the window and gave a goofy grin. "Sakura-sensei! I will be right down hang on." He got dressed quickly and head out the door to see an annoyed Sasuke and displease Kakashi.

He final had a family, even if the other two may not think so, he knew because of Sakura. They were family, which made him not that lonely anymore.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked to his left then his right before turning on his communicator. "No sign of the subject."

Static reached his ears until he heard another voice, "What about you, Sasuke?"

"Negative."

Naruto continued hiding before jumping out of the bushes, frustrated. He stomped his way out of the trees and ended up in a clearing. Before he knew it, both Kakashi and Sasuke was behind him.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing. We are on a mission. You are jeopardizing it with you outburst."

He turned to them both sulking, "Why do you have to be in charge of the mission. If I did it, it would have gone way faster."

"Because unlike you, Sakura-sensei trust me enough while she had important business to attend to." He said smug.

Sasuke looked at them both, uncaring. "Didn't she also say not to go too far from the gates?"

"Sasuke is right! You disobey an order." Naruto moved towards him with evil grin on his face.

"We aren't too far. W-" Before he continued his sentence he saw the target they were looking for. "Shh, follow me quietly. That means you, Naruto."

"Hey." He said it as loud as a whisper he could.

Kakashi made the motion of zip-your-lip and they slowly followed the subject that reenter the trees. After a few minutes of following him, Kakashi went for the grab but the cat quickly ran away into a near by cave. "You got to be kidding me." As they got closer to the cave, he felt a little uneasy when he was by the opening of the cave but he decide to ignore it and walked right inside with Naruto and Sasuke following behind him. To his surprise it wasn't too dark in the cave, crack of light bleed through the walls leading him into a snaky path. He could hear his steps echo clearly into his ears. His breathing was silent and steady until he hit a dead end. He kicked a rock in frustration causing it to hit the cave wall and bounce back to him.

He turned back around to tell the other two to head back to the opening but he saw no one instead. He called out their names but he was meant with silence until an eerie voice spoke out.

"Look at you. The son of the White Fang, the man how didn't follow the rules. How pathetic that you try to even be a ninja when everyone already knows you are a failure." Kakashi took out his kunai ready to hurt or even kill whoever was speaking to him in such a way but he saw no one in sight. "You are pathetic!  You are just going to end up just like him. Dead!"

"Stop it!"

Sasuke raised his head in realization after hearing Kakashi shout. He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was following Kakashi into the cave and losing him. The feelings of dread was starting to consume him but his outer exterior was calm and collected. He turned around quickly when he heard someone whisper into his ear but saw no one.

"Isn't it the last sub-sane Uchiha, who's brother sacrifice because he was too weak to stop him. How weak. You will never be as great as his older brother, the more loved, and the more powerful one. He will come back and tear apart what you been building. Taking everyone you started to bond with. They will be murder by your feet!" Sasuke gripped his head trying his best to stop hearing the voice but more he tried to shut it out, the louder it got. Repeating it over and over until Sasuke was laying on the ground in pain.

"Kakashi! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted their names but he got no response in return. Instead of moving any further he crossed his legs and sat down. "Is this for earlier because you guys are real lame with pranks." He rubbed the back of his neck when they still didn't answer. Minutes past until the same eerie voice spoke out to him.

"It's the waste of space! The demon that everyone hates. You shouldn't even be a ninja to begin with. You should be nowhere close to actual people. You are failure and all you will do is cause pain to people close to you!"

"That isn't true!"

"But it is. You have no real family and never will!"

"No!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs and hit the ground repeatedly.

Has time past, light footsteps could be heard echoing through the cave until it stopped in front of the three of them. Sakura sighed to herself and pick them all up in one swoop and started to walk out. Tora was right next to her walking submissively. Once they were out, she dropped them on the ground, which they all hit face first.

The first one to recover was Naruto as he groan and sat up while he rub his face in pain. He looked around to see both his teammates asses near his face. Taking the opportunity, he kicked Sasuke causing him to fall on Kakashi, putting them back to their senses.

Sasuke scrabbled to his feet and grabbed on to the collar of Naruto's jacket. "What the hell, Naruto!"

"What the hell, Naruto? What the hell, Sasuke! Why did you fall atop of me for!?" Kakashi gave him a death glare from his spot.

"It was because of him." He pointed at Naruto.

"You guys finally came to your senses, huh?" Sakura watched them, amused on the sidelines.

"Sakura-sensei! Your leg is bleeding! Like a lot!" Naruto crawled towards her worried while it grabbed Sasuke and Kakashi attention.

She was stunned for a second then looked down at her wound. "Hm? Oh I forgot about that." She gathered her healing charka and began to heal herself. After finishing she grabbed the cat that was next to her and showed it to them. "Okay, got Tora. So mission complete!"

Naruto eyebrows furrowed, totally ignoring what she said, "Sakura-sensei, how did you hurt yourself?"

"Might have happened when I tripped on the rocks." She gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh, you need to be more careful."

"I know. Let's head to the Hokages tower." Naruto took the lead with Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and stayed unusual close to Sakura. While Kakashi decide to stay in the back so she wouldn't see that he had doubt in his eyes.

He knew by looking at and knowing her, that what she said was total lie. Only sign of injury was her leg. Plus it looked more like a stab wound. If he didn't know any better, he would have let it slide like the other two but something was up. What exactly happen...

\----------

  
"Oh you brought Tora back to me! Thank you. Thank you." The cat's owner squeezed the cat half to death while she left the room.

The only people left was Hokage and team seven. "It took you surprisingly long this time. I thought you said, Kakashi, that you would be done in no time."

He bowed at him deeply, "I'm sorry about that Hokage-sama but things got weird when we entered a cave."

"Don't tell me you guys entered the one on the outskirts of the village. Why were you even that far away to begin with?"

"Because that is how far that cat went, Hokage-sama."

"You do know that was Koe no iriguchi... The entrance of voices... Anyone who steps foot in there would be plague by the thoughts we loathe and scared of." He looked at the three seriously, only having Naruto to break it.

"So those voice we heard..."

Hokage nodded as he took a drag from his pipe, "Are what we fear, doubt, loathe, and unhappy with."

All three of them took the information in and again Naruto decide to speak up. "Sakura-sensei, did it happen to you when you came to get us?"

Sakura blinked at his question before grinning, "Of course not, I am not stupid like you three are." Naruto scream hey at her, offended. Sasuke crossed his arms at her words and Kakashi looked at her in disbelief.

Hokage nodded his head in approval."Yes it is understandable. You are my most prize ninja." Sakura giggled to herself, trying her best to not lose her grip on reality. The Hokage notice the way Sakura started to hum causing him to do something about it. "Sakura, could you do me a favor and file this report for me. I want to show your students something."

It surprised her, so she nodded hesitantly. "Ah alright. Hokage-sama." Sakura took the file away from him and right before he past her. She could hear him in a very faint voice, just for her to hear. 'The room is sound proof'. That is when she realized what he was doing.

He waved to the boys to follow him and once she heard the door click signaling they had left her alone in the room, she finally let her tears fall.

The memory when she notice the boys were too far away from the gates.

_"Hyuga-san, you will do fine here. Just do what I have told you a listed on the papers in the office. If that still doesn't help, I will ask the Hokage to have some tutor you in this position. Alright?" She patted the man on the back to reassure him but stopped in mid-pat when she notice something terribly wrong. "I got to go."_

_"But Haruno-san, I still need-" He couldn't finish his sentence because she had already jump out the window and headed towards the main gate._

_When people saw her jump from roof top to roof top, they thought nothing particular about it, but she was thinking ten times faster. She would be wrong when she would say she wasn't worried, because she was. She_ _specifically_ _more worried that they were beyond area she told them to go. So once her feet touched the outside of the gate, she pinpointed exactly where they were at and her heart dropped._

_"Shit."_

_It didn't take long for her to reach a clearing and go past it to get to the cave. She wasn't even_ _breaking a sweat with the way she was going. The only thing was on her mind was to get them out of where they had entered. She stopped right in front of the cave and took a deep breath. Her hand rested onto the caves entrance. Bracing herself for what she was about encounter._

_Only walking a couple of feet in, she could start hearing the voice that plagued people's mind._ " _Useless is back!_ _The one that couldn't_ _even help the poor boy. He came to you for aid and you did nothing. Just like you couldn't help the other one after that. Useless! And now you're back to save some ungrateful scum. You won't be able to. No one is here to save you this time!"_ _Sakura eyes stared to fog over but her hand unconsciously grabbed her_ _kunai_ _and_ _stabbed her_ _leg causing her scream in pain. She slightly limped her way further into the cave to find her three students together with there eyes fogged up with mental pain. Without much effort she picked_ _them_ _up and began to exit.  She started to hear the voice again._

_"Sakura-chan, they will find out."_

She fell to her knees and pulled the file in her hands close to her. She felt so lost and she started to remember what she was trying to forget.

_"Do you know how nightmares start, Sakura-chan?"_

_"_ _Shisui_ _!?" Sakura looked at him shock to see his right eye gone. "What happened to you!? Come here let me heal you. Who took your eye!?" She bushes her finger against his cheek full of dry blood. She began to put charka through her fingers but he took her hand into his and squished it._

_"Sakura-chan... I need to know. How?"_

_"_ _Shisui_ _, please let me just heal your eye. So we can go to Hokage and tell him what happened." She stared into his one eye before she felt him hug her._

_"I'm sorry." He soon vanished and left her standing alone._

_She looked confused and back at her hand._

In a faint whisper she started to choke on her words, "I'm sorry Shisui... I should I have told you. Nightmares start when dreams start coming true..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright. Next mission D-rank we have is–"

"No! I can't do another D-rank mission. Please old man, give us something more exciting." Naruto begged but gripped his head when his teacher hit him. "Ow, Sakura-sensei."

"I told you not to call him that. He is Lord Hokage to you." She glared at him as she raised her fist.

Kakashi scoffed while crossing his arms in a snobby manner. "He will never learn. That is how much of an idiot he is."

"Shut up Kakashi. No one asked for your opinion." Naruto tried to kick him but he side stepped away causing Naruto to almost do the splits.

Sasuke was getting annoyed with Naruto constant stupidity. "Tsk. Idiot."

"What did you say, you jerk!" Soon all three of them started to agree. Sakura eye started to twitch in annoyance and see raised her fist, in one easy swoop she hit all three of them in the head.

"Can you three stop being idiots for once?" The three of them all rubbed their heads a gently glared at their teacher. Not because they hated her but because it really hurt.

The Hokage laughed causing Sakura to turn her head to look at him, "Sakura-san, what do you think?"

"Well besides them acting like foolish when we aren't on mission. They have grown strong and their teamwork has gotten a lot better than last year when we first form this team." She rubbed her chin. "Yes, I think they are ready for something more challenging."

Before Hokage could speak Iruka stood up from his spot and shook his head in disapproval, "No, they aren't ready. They should have another year before taking on a c-rank. I–."

"My mind is made up, I'll assign you a c-rank escort mission to the Land of the waves. Tazuan-san, please come in." All of them looked at the door to the right of them to see old man that had a strong smell of liquor attached to his body. No one noticed the way, Iruka looked at Sakura with such hate in his eyes.

Naruto nose scrunched up at his smell and covered it in disguised.

Tazuan took a big gulp of the alcohol in his hand and point at the boys, "Eh, are these the brats that are going to escort me? They look pretty weak, especially the stupid short on."

Naruto snickered, "Hah! Who is the short one?" He looked at his other teammates and noticed that he was the short one. " I will kill you."

Sakura picked Naruto up by the collar of his jacket, so he didn't attack the man. She giggled softly and turned him to face her, "Naruto, we are suppose to protect the client, not attack him."

He crossed his arms while glancing at Tazuan in an annoying manner. They decided tower at the village gate in hour, so they each could gather the necessities they need for the trip.

\-------------

It had been six hours since they started their journey, the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew and the sound of the few animals in the forest was the only sound around them beside the sound of the travelers footsteps. After a while Naruto's enthusiasm had faded away and Sakura managed to easy Tazuan reluctance, the five of them had gotten into content silence.

Kakashi had his eye on his sensei the whole time since he caught Iruka glaring at her in a hostel way. He didn't know why he was but wanted to. He had heard rumors about her being a something she was not. She was untrustworthy to much of the combat shinobi but the Hokage trusted her a lot. It didn't add up and he was really carving why.

Before he could think anymore about it, he notice an upcoming puddle water and his ninja instincts began to kick in. He took note that it hadn't rain in days, so the puddle made no sense to be their. Once the passed it, he felt small spark of charka, he jumped right infront of Tazuan with his kunai out. Naruto didn't know what was going on until three ninjas jumped at of the puddle and attack them.

One went start for Sakura and took her off the path and into the deep forest. Naruto stood in shock, not noticing that another one was going straight for him. His claw weapon was ready to slice him in half but Sasuke jumped in on time to stop it with his own kunai. He kick his left leg up hitting the ninja in chin causing him to take a few steps back. Without hesitation Sasuke did a round house kick knowing him out. He turn to see Kakashi fending off the other guy with easy. Seconds later both of them laid unconscious on the ground.

Naruto finally snapped out of it, "Where's Sakura-sensei?" His teammates and the client looked where she entered the forest waiting to see if she ever emerges. Luckily she did seconds later with a man on her shoulders.

She placed him on the tree and gather the other two doing the same thing, grabbing the chain they used, she tied them up securely. Dusting her hands off, she turned to her team smiling. "Ah. Great job, Kakashi. Not only did you defend the client you also took down one of the enemies. Same thing for you Sasuke, you quickly came to you comrades aid and took out the enemy." She frowned slightly towards Naruto, making his heart start to beat fast in panic because he knew exactly what he did wrong. "Naruto, you can't just freeze up like that. If it went for your comrades you could have died. Learn from your lesson because you can never be so luck the second time." 

He nodded with determination, "Yes, Sakura-sensei."

"Alright good. Now Tazuan, I need a word with you." Her voice went dark and her eyes gleamed with hit of angry. It sent shivers down the man's back. Sakura found out that Tazuan should have hired higher rank mission since he was being followed by shinobi. "I guess we should head back home everyone. This is now a B-rank mission. We aren't qualified for it."

"But Sakura-sensei we can do this!"

"Naruto, you are going to be in danger."

Kakashi stepped into he conversation, "As much as I dislike him, he is right, Sakura-sensei. We can do this."

Sasuke nodded, "Yea, please. It is a better chance for us to learn."

She looked all at them in the eye and noted that they wouldn't turn back even if she wanted to. "Fine, let's camp out tonight and tomorrow when will get up at the break of dawn and there by late noon."

The three of her student nodded and set up camp. The night was peace and calm, while Sakura stood watch the entire night. The next morning, they did get up early and started down the path leading to boat. They got on to cross the big river while the fog surrounding them was so thick that barely anything could be seen ahead. It also meant it would be almost impossible for anyone else to see them, which was exactly what Tazuna was after. As they silently moved across the water, he explained to them how Gato had his small village under his thumb and had become a tyrant. Everyone in the village had succumbed to poverty and therefore they couldn't pay for a higher ranked mission. The bridge he was building would completely turn the situation around and Gato would lose most of his influence. Of course his life was in danger; the transporter not only powerful and rich, he also was widely known as a greedy and cruel man.

The boat past the semi-built bridge went through a tube under a hill and, when they got out at the other end, the mist was gone. The sky was a clear blue and the sun was shining off the land, most of which consisted in trees that were growing  _on_  the water. They got off the boat and waved the boater good-bye, who wished them luck and left. The group set off and soon was walking through a forest.

Suddenly, Naruto turned to the left and threw his kunai at a bush, making everyone tense up. Sakura walked to where he had aimed and crouched in front of a tree. There was a small white bunny cowering down against the tree and right under where Naruto's kunai had hit.

"Oh, no!" Naruto ran at the small animal and held him up in worry. "I'm sorry, bunny! Are you all right?"

Sakura shook her head a bit smiled a bit, however, as soon as she further examined the small bunny for injuries, she noticed that it was a snow rabbit. That particular species only had white fur during the winter, but it was the middle of the summer. A wild rabbit that had been living outdoors wouldn't be colored white, it made her tense up a bit more. Sakura turned slightly around and watched Kakashi, who also had his guard up and was looking around with suspicion. Suddenly, the air became thick, making both Sakura and Kakashi squat.

"Get down!" Sakura yelled just as a huge sword swirled cutting the air at an incredible speed. Everyone did as instructed and the blade of the huge weapon got stuck on a tree trunk on the other side of the forest gap.

When Naruto realized that there an enemy was standing in front of them, he moved to confront him. Thankfully, before he could make it further than a couple steps, Kakashi took a hold of his wrist. He turned to tell him off but the look in Kakashi eye made him shut his mouth.

"Well well, isn't it a couple of genin and a jounin teacher trying to protect what I need to kill." He stood on his sword looking down at them all.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden mist."  
Sakura spoke his name out like she was out of air. Her student look at her in surprised and she explained that he was on a whole other level, being an ex ANBU and an expert silent assassin.

"I'm surprised that you would know me but I know nothing about you. It doesn't matter though, because you and them are going to die."

"Boys, protect the client." Sakura shouted as she watched Zabuza do a jutsu that created a thick mist around them, much like the one that had been covered in the river perviously.

"Wh-what is this?" Naruto whispered, his voice notoriously low due to caution.

"This jutsu allows him to hide in the fog and kill without a warning. Be careful." Sakura calmly stated and looked around for a while, failing in trying to locate their enemy. She then made a hand sign and her chakra swirled around, clearing the mist around the whole group. Sasuke  tensed next to Sakura, she wanted to comfort him but she knew couldn't. Not in a place like this nor will he be able to grow as a shinobi. So she did the next best thing a smirk confidently, "Don't worry." Sakuras words were clear as she looked at them over her shoulder. "I will not allow my comrades to get hurt."

The events following after that astonished the group that watched. She was even move skillful than they had thought. She paired with him even though he was in advantage most of the time. Sadly it took a turn once she followed him into the water. She realized that it was not a regular lake. Unluckily, by the time she had, it was already too late and was caught in his water prison. Zabuza created a water clone and Sakura ordered the rest of them to escape, saying that there was no way that they could ever win. Sasuke, being as smart as he was, pointed out that even though they tried to escape, they would eventually get caught. Right before she was going to protest again, Zabuza raised his hand and through it down, making the water prison she was in go deep into the lake.

"Sakura-sensei!" Naruto shouted in fright.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed his attention, "I have a plan. Follow my instructions and we can save her."

"Alright." After Sasuke told the plan, they quickly got to work. Naruto did his shadow clone justu making about fifteen of them. They all went for the clone and doggy piled on him but he knocked them off sending them flying. Naruto skidded on the ground while he looked though his bag and through a shuriken to Sasuke.

Just when Sasuke was about to throw the shuriken, white blob pinned his arm into a tree leaving him to get stuck there. The shuriken fell to the ground and poof to turn into Naruto.

The planned had failed, both Sasuke and Naruto thought they were soon going to die.

"Naruto come protect Tazuan. It is my turn." Without question he did what he was told. Kakashi turned to Sasuke looking at him, straight in the eye. "What ever you do don't freak out. If you have any questions, ask them when we are safe." Sasuke looked at him confused but nodded anyways.

Kakashi moved his hair to the side to reveal sharingan. Sasuke coolly looked at him but in the inside he had so many questions and doubts.

"I'm coming, Sakura-sensei."


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi patted heavily but stood his ground infront of the ex ANBU. He had successfully released Sasuke from white blob and Sakura out of the water prison but it had been around five minutes since then and he still hadn't seen her surface from the water. He took a hit into the side making skidded and land in front of Sasuke. He weakly started to get up but bend over as he throw up blood.

"How pathetic. I thought you would have last a little longer but you are just weak. It is time to end this little game of ours." Zabuza was suddenly infront of him and raised his sword  to swing down on him.

Loud sound of metal clashing filled the air, while Kakashi felt drops of something warm hitting his hand. He looked up to see his soaking wet sensei but was shocked when his eyes landed on her shoulder where the sword dug into her skin, making her bleed. She didn't make a sound or indication she was in pain but the look of a killer was shown on her face to Zabuza. Killing intent radiate off of her, puzzling him at the feeling. He could have sworn he had felt this once before, while her students felt their stomach turn at the amount of hate coming off her body. Naruto could help but grip his kunai tighter out of fright for the pinkette.

Zabuza was too busy looking over her students expressions, didn't notice that her fist was enchanted in dark blue chakra until the last minute. He covered his upped body with his arm but the instant she punched him, he went flying into a thick tree making him cough out blood. He tried to get back up but his arms were in too much pain for him. His sight was a little hazing but he watched her slowly make her way to him with both her hands engulfed with heavy dark blue charka.

"Any last words Zabuza?" Sakura stood infront of him waiting for answer.

"It took me a while but I know–" He couldn't finish his sentence when three sendon pierced his neck.

Everyone turned around to see a new arrival. "Thank goodness. I finally caught and killed Zabuza." He walked up to the body but got stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"How are you?" Her eyes still had the look of a killer. It made the boy mentally hope that he could get away with his lie.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, Haku, Kirigakure hunter. I been tailing him for a long time because of the bounty on his head." He bowed so slightly and tried to get his hand out of her grasp.

She tighten her hold on him making him wrench at the pain, "You see I would have believed that if I didn't know much about the human body but I do and I know you just put him in a paralyzed state like death." She then twisted his arm and throw him into a tree also but he skillfully landed on it. She turned quickly and raised her hand to slit Zabuza throat but Narutos voice made her snap out of the trance she was in. Forgetting about the two enemies, she saw Kakashi laying unmoving on the ground, her heart sped up in fright and flashed step to his side. Her once blue chakra fist was now leafy green open hand going over his body. She took a deep breathe because she was glad he only had chakra exhaustion and few internal bleeding wounds. She quickly went to work on healing him. Minutes passed and she was finally done. She realized the enemy took advantage of the situation and escaped. All she could do was sigh angrily to herself.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yea, he will be fine just a few wounds and chakra exhaustion." She slowly got Kakashi on her back to carry him. "Tazuan, you still alive?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright. Take us to your house. I need to lay this one down and get him warm."

"What about your shoulder? You are bleeding a lot." His eyes went from her wet face to her red soak clothes.

"I will be fine as long as we get to your house fast." He nodded and started to walk in the direction of his home.

Naruto walked the same pace as Sakura, making sure that she didn't faint or bleed anymore for caring his teammate. While Sasuke stayed behind her, glaring at the boy on her back. He was anger and confused that Kakashi had the power only a few Uchihas had but also that he was jealous that Kakashi showed more strength and ability than he had. He need answers and he would get them as soon as his teammate woke up.

The night they'd arrived, everybody had gone to bed after putting Kakashi to sleep. The travel had been long and they were all tired from both walking and fighting. Sakura was in her own room to heal up the wound she had gotten and get some rest in peace. Naruto was already snoring away but Sasuke was sitting up against the wall looking at the sleeping form of Kakashi. He was getting impatient at how long it was taking to learn the information he need to know.

As much as he wanted to stay up to watch him, he nodded off into slumber. The next morning when he open his eyes, he saw a pink blood infront of his face, causing him to jump up. He heard laughter, that when he realized it was his sensei and  his other two teammates laughing at him.

"Sleep good tomato head?" She watched as his face started to get red out of embarrassment. Chuckling, she turned to her sole white hair student and poked his forehead. "So you wanna share how you have gotten the sharingan." This caught Sasuke attention and in seconds he was by Kakashi.

"It's complicated."

"What isn't but I think Sasuke has the right to know." They both looked how much Sasuke was engaged with conversation.

He nodded and started to recall what happened. There was another Uchiha at the academy three years ago before their graduation named Obito. Even though Obito was four years advance than him, they both became friends over a medic that helped them both after a fight. The boy was like Naruto that had an ambition to be Hokage. To show everyone that he could be important and strong. It was his dream but it was cut short year after they met when he got into an accident and got crushed on his left side by a boulder. He wanted Kakashi to have his eye. He refused but when the medic that had bonded them together came. He begged her to do it. Without a word the medic, Rin, did it. After that, that's when he started to cover his eye with his hair so no one else would notice.

Sasuke fist tighten but he released it and relaxed. He forgot about his cousin Obito, he remember that his father being pissed that another person outside the clan had his eye but he couldn't do anything about it since it was his cousin final wish.  He eyes him and watched the sad look on his face. He wasn't mad at him anymore, now he was determine to be more powerful than him. He stood up and walked to Kakashi and place his hand on his shoulder before squeezing, then left the room without another word.

Soft smile was shown on Sakura lips. She was glad that Sasuke was showing support to Kakashi, even if it was a small gesture.

Naruto crossed his arm and hummed to himself before lightbulb clicked, "I know Rin!.... But I haven't seen her in years."

"That's because she died a few months after Obito did." Both her students looked at her shocked. She kept a straight face and tried not to reveal much. "Yea, she was in an ANBU team that was coming back from a successful mission but it turned south when they got ambushed."

She watched as both them started to gloom. It was best that she left them to themselves, getting up without much effort, she left to go portal the area but stopped in mid step.

"Kakashi."

"Yes, Sakura-sensei."

"They both would have like it if you didn't hide that eye." She continued out with another word while Kakashi sat and thought about her words.

The rest of the day, was just her guarding Tazuan has he work on the bridge and come back to Sasuke training with Naruto outside the house while Kakashi watched on the sidelines with his sharingan showing. She was happy that he decide to do it and seeing the other two made hear ecstatic. "Oh my team is such cute little ones." All of them look at her in either embarrassment or why the hell did you say that faces. She just smiled. "Come inside guys. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day because instead of me watching Tazuan, it will be the three of you. I have some important business to attend to."

As night turned into day, the day went by quickly with her students coming back hunger and tired from just watching other people work. Tazuan daughter, Tsunami, cooked a meal for them and they are in silence until Naruto asked about a man in a photograph. It caused drama and revealed the story about the man. Sakura, herself, just continued to eat her dinner, uninterested in the subject at hand.

She looked outside the window, seeing the strom clouds coming in, "You boys better go to bed before it gets an later." She excused herself and left to go to bed while humming a melody they have gotten use to hearing from her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Light sound of rain hitting against the window after a heavy storm, could be heard throughout the house. Everyone in the household was sleeping peacefully, until Kakashi quickly raised out of his futon at the sudden heavy smell of blood. Getting up with no effort, he made his way to the hallway. He could only see clear enough when the lightening bleed from the windows while leaning against the wall with his kunai in hand. After seeing a shadow only a few feet away, he rushed and point the kunai at the intruders throat.

"Who are you and what are doing here? Answer now or get you throat slashed." He pushed the weapon against the person's flesh.

"Sadly, I couldn't expect any less from you, Kakashi. I wish I could though," she whispered the last part to herself.

"Why are you covered in blood!?" He still had his kunai aimed at her throat and she did nothing to remove it.

"I was doing my nightly, watch over the area. Just ran into some thugs along the way." She smiled and moved kunai away from her. He didn't say anything but looked at her retreating back until she stopped in her footsteps. She turned her head slightly so he could she the side of her face vaguely, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you don't trust your sensei, _Kakashi-kun_ but you do, don't you?" Not waiting to hear his answer, she continued walking away to take a long hot shower.

Kakashi stayed where he was, her words caught him off guard and the way the lightening hit her face sent shivers down his spine. He knew he smelt blood and for a while he thought it was hers but the way her hair and face was covered by it. It was clear, she killed the people that crossed her path. He grabbed his heart. He was scared. Frightened by her and the way she said his name, it didn't sit well with him but it still didn't change the fact why he couldn't answer her question it was because he was conflicted. His mind trusted her but his body didn't.

He silently started to walk back to his room where his teammates were but he quickly stopped by the door to hear water running and humming. He thought nothing of until she started to sing, 'Until I'm not completely sane. Torturing me, torturing me, let me be free.' and it went back to her humming the rest. He was taken back, he never heard a song like that. He took a deep breath and decide it may be time for bed.

\-----------

 

A massacre had happened on the bridge and the only sound was breeze hitting against the objects near them. Tazuna could only hold his stomach as it turned in to knots as he looked around him, amongst the mess that were the tool and logs, lied his workers, dead and surrounded by pools of blood.

  
"What happened here?" His voice stuttered in shock. His eyes seemed torn between fear for his life and grief for the dead. They stood frozen on spot for a couple seconds until a thick fog started spreading out of nowhere.

"This is..." Sasuke whispered with an edge to his voice.

Sakura's eye sharper and went to captain mood instantly. "Surround Tazuna!"

"Ah... Sakura, was it? I see you still keep those brats around you." Zabuza's voice boomed from somewhere in the mist as the leaf shinobi made a circle around their client. "Look at that one... he's trembling in fear."

"I'm trembling because I'm excited." Sasuke smirked and gripped at his kunai, clearly looking forward to making up for his previous lack of action. He immediately launched at Zabuza's clones, which had gotten dangerously close to the four of them. He dispelled them with no effort at all.

"Oh, he saw right through my clones. Haku, it seems you've found a worthy opponent." Zabuza said, appearing from the mist, next to a masked boy.

"Well, isn't it pretty boy." Sakura glared at the him.

"I am not as thrilled to see you either." Haku answered with his usual calm and collected voice.

"Enough talk. I'll get rid of that coward who hides behind a mask." Sasuke growled and crouched a bit, readying himself for battle. Haku swirled around in the air as he approached them and Sasuke jumped at him, their kunai clashing.

"Kakashi, stay with the client and don't interfere, not matter what." Sakura commanded and he nodded hesitantly while moving to stand in front of him. The pink-haired jonin moved closer to Zabuza in order to prevent him from getting closer to the rest of the team.

 

"Interesting, how you don't want him to interfere when there is a great chance he will die."

  
"I believe, he will be able to defeat him." She looked over towards dome of ice mirrors than back at him, smirking.

She went straight for her kunais and aimed for his heart. He swiftly blocked it with his sword and charged at her. She gathered great amount of her chakra into her forearm and block the in coming sword. Even though she used so much, it still touch her skin giving it a small cut. Pushing against him, he lost balance and went a few inches away giving her time to jump away, giving them space. Brown eyes clashed with the sea foam green. Neither moving a muscle until Zabuza went straight for Kakashi. Quickly following after him, she used her fist to knock him away and into building materials. Blood began to tickle down his face, and he was getting excited as she ran towards him again.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped her attack as she felt a demonic presence replace Naruto's. She turned her head quickly towards that direction but soon regretted it when she heard Zabuza sword cut through the air. In the last moment she dodged it but the tip of the sword had gotten hold of her shirt and ripped it off. It exposed her chest warping but what caught his eye was the silver cherry blossom flower that hanged around her neck.

Corner of his lip went up, making him smirk. He stabbed his sword to the ground and stood motionless. Sakura pulled her right hand back with her finger tips glowing a leaf green. "Goodbye Zabuza." In flash Haku, stood in front of him taking the deadly hit, so they all thought but in the last second Sakura went from deadly medical justu to genjustu. They all watched as Haku fell to the ground but only to be swept up by clone Sakura and carried to where Kakashi was. "Now, he is out of the way. Let's finish this-."

Gato made his presence known with a holler of laughed, he appeared out of nowhere with an small army of thugs behind him. "Pathetic, you got your ass handed to you by a woman with pink hair."

Sakura whistled, "This same woman took out most of your thugs, remember."

Gato growled and pointed his fat finger towards the two of them, "Kill them both and when you are done. Kill the build and those brats!"

In flash, Zabuza took his kunai and dodge the thugs surrounding him. Making a clean cut, he decapitated the man's head, making blood go everywhere. Just when the rest of the thugs were having thoughts of finishing the fight, Inari came to the bridge with most of the inhabitants of the town, who were armed with spears and masts. Thugs scurried down from the bridge and into a boat, leaving the place for good.

Tazuna went to his daughter and grandson, while her students followed the clone Sakura, that still carrying Haku, to Sakura.

"Naruto, take Sasuke back to Tazuna house so he can get some rest. Kakashi go with them."

"Sakura-sensei, what about you?"

"I need to see what this ex-ANBU will do now. Nothing interesting."

"Okay, come on Sasuke." Naruto put Sasuke arm around his shoulder and started to walk away with Kakashi following him.

After a few minutes walking with him, Kakashi made a clone to go back to the bridge while he stayed with Naruto. Once the clone was back, he hid his presence and took cover by some building material. Nothing big had happened since they left, only that it was the two of them with Haku on the clone shoulder.

"Here you can have him back and don't you worry. He is still alive, just stuck in a genjustu for the next 4 hours." The clone went up to Zabuza and he picked Haku off her shoulder then the clone poof out of existence. "The favor has been returned and since we aren't enemies anymore, I hope to see you in the future on the same side."

She started to walk away and Zabuza laugh at the top of his lungs. He was definitely sure that the woman he saw before him was indeed the same one he saw six years ago.

_Rain poured down upon tattered Sakura and her teammate she was cradling in her arms. Zabuza stood feet away looking at the two._

 

_"You owe me black hawk, I am sparing you and your_ _comrade_ _. If the day ever comes, you better return the favor." He began walking away and all he could hear was her, calling out her teammate's name, Rin._

  
"Wait, Sakura."

She stopped in her foot steps but didn't bother to turn around.

"What happened to your team?" He kind of regretted his question because of the hollow laugh felt so not right.

"Haven't you heard? I killed them all before coming home." Zabuza could feel the sorrow radiating off her body but he was pissed.

"Then why did you go easy on me, Sakura?" He stood there waiting for a reply but didn't get any, so he grabbed his sword and left with Haku.

Kakashi didnt know why she didn't respond. He didn't know what to think, did she regret it? So many questions was running through his head but the most important one.... Can he trust her?


End file.
